The Blackmail Murder Case
by Sanrio-chan
Summary: It's a Furuba fanfic with a hint of Case Closed/Detective Conan. I consider it to be my Halloween special. Oneshot. Based off "The Computer Murder Case" from CC/DC.


The Blackmail Murder Case

By: (censored out so you don't know my name) Sanrio-chan

3rd per. English suspense story

This is a Case Closed Furuba Crossover..well, kinda Case Closed

This is kinda like a Furuba/CC Halloween special since it's a _suspense story_. I'm not sure if I should really count it as a Halloween special though.

* * *

Hatsuharu forgot a book in his locker...again. He didn't realize that until he had gotten halfway home from the school, Kaibara High. Haru was the forgetful one, with white hair and black roots, and grey eyes. Not the smartest 16-year-old-you ever met.

"I forgot a book in my locker," he informed the others. He actually said this more to himself than anybody.

"I'll go with you," Tohru offered. She always put others before herself. She herself could be forgetful and not too bright. She had long brown hair and large brown eyes. At 17, you'd think that she'd be a bit more attentive.

"If Honda-san is going, then I'll go too," Yuki said. Yuki, called "The Prince" at school because of his kindness and looks possesed silver hair and purple eyes. Also 17, he served as the student council president.

"I'll go too since I guess walking home by myself is so boring," Kyo grunted. He hated Yuki to the bone as Yuki hated him to the bone as well. He had orange hair and red orange eyes. As another 17-year-old, you'd think that by now he'd be a bit more mature.

Even though the clock said 7 o'clock, they backtracked to Kaibara High.

* * *

When they got there the doors were still unlocked, so they let themselves in and followed Haru to his locker. He got what he needed and they all turned to leave.

The doors had been locked.

"Just great, now I'm stuck here with that damn rat," Kyo commented. That reached Yuki's ears and he reacted with a comeback.

"What, like I want to be near you, stupid cat," he retorted.

"Hey, stop," Haru said monotonously. "It's my fault. Maybe there's somebody still here that can let us out if we explain."

When he finished saying that, the lights went out. They were on an automatic shut off at 8 o'clock.

Tohru, afraid of the dark, screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Honda-san, calm down," Yuki pleaded.

A thud came from up the stairs.

"Kyo, lead us to where the sound is coming from," Haru instructed.

"Why me!?" demanded Kyo.

"You're the only one who can see in the dark as clear as day and hear things so well. Take it as a compliment...the only one you'll ever get out of me that is," Yuki muttered the last part to himself.

"Don't even start with me, ya damn rat!" Kyo yelled, his voice echoing in the empty hallway.

"Um, about what I said?" Haru reminded him.

"Oh," said Kyo remembering what had been said before he had started fighting with Yuki.

He led them up the stairs to a history room. He turned the door knob and saw a corpse on the ground. Since Kyo was the only one with cat eyes, be backed up and shut the door.

"There's...there's a dead body in there."

That only frightened Tohru even more. She screamed again and it echoed in the corridor.

"Kyo, are you sure that you aren't pulling my tail?" Yuki questioned. He never really believed anything Kyo said.

"Why would I lie about something like a dead body?!" he barked back.

Yuki would never believe Kyo, so he looked and saw a faint outline of a body by the full moon's light.

"Okay, I believe you, Kyo," Yuki admitted closing the door.

"Thought so," he said triumphantly.

"Yes, but how did the person die in the first place?" asked Hatsuharu.

"The only way to find out is to go and look," Yuki replied. "Tohru, you can stay out here if you'd like."

"Oh, okay," she said as she stepped away from the door.

The three boys entered the room and Kyo looked more closely at the body.

"Looks like a heart attack," he confirmed. "But for some reason, there's sweat all around him. Aren't heart attacks quick?"

"Wow, somebody paid attention in class," Yuki commented. "Yes, you're right."

"No more smart mouth from you!" Kyo shouted.

Haru thought hard about what Kyo had just said. "Well, you can get heart attacks by having a sudden drop in temperature. If it was really hot in here and somebody dropped the temperature dramatically fast, then someone as old as this guy could have a heart attack."

"Haru, where did you learn this?" asked Yuki rather surprised that his cousin had such knowledge.

"I watch a detective show. It's called Case Closed a.k.a. Detective Conan," he replied. "They had a case similar to this called 'The Computer Murder Case'." (so true, that is after all, what my story was loosely based off of.)

"Well, Haru does have a point. Who is this old geezer anyway?" asked Kyo.

"Look at his name tag, Einstein," Yuki remarked.

"I knew that!" Kyo lied. He took a glance at the tag. "It reads Mr. Ruji Takayama, 3rd year History teacher. Never heard of him."

"Probably because we're 2nd years," Yuki said.

"Enough 'bout that. We need to call the police," Haru demanded more than suggested.

"We should, but how are we gonna get out if we're locked in?!" Kyo said his voice getting louder and louder each time he spoke. His voice had the word "fear" written all over it

"Breaking a window and hopping out, of course. That is, unless you want me to send you through the roof," Yuki said.

"Guess I got no choice," Kyo muttered. Kyo kicked the window and it shattered to pieces. He then jumped out and hit the ground, just like a cat would and began running.

_I'm going to run until I get to a phone or the police station. Which ever comes first,_ he thought.

Haru and Yuki waited outside the room with Tohru and told her what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyo had come across a police station before a phone and he ran inside.

"There's been a murder at Kaibara High!" he huffed at them.

"WHAT?!" many officers yelled surprised by the earth shattering news.

"You heard me!" Kyo shouted.

He ran back out the door and the officers followed.

"Get in," one officer said, holding a door to his police car open for Kyo.

"Thanks," he said as he hopped in.

They sped down to the school as Kyo began remembering the _locked school _part.

"One _minor_ detail I forgot to tell you about...the doors are locked. I busted a window to get out. You'll have to break in to get in because I used a 2nd story window," Kyo mentioned.

* * *

They took his advice and ended up breaking the front door down.

Inside, Tohru shook with plenty of fear to go around.

"When will they get here?" she murmured.

Just then the police came running up the stairs, flashlight at hand.

"Well, they finally showed up," Haru commented. Luckily, no one else heard that except him.

"Where's the body?" asked a teenage boy. The brown hair, blue eyed, 17-year-old looked at Haru.

_He seems so familiar_, Haru thought.

"Are you the famous teenage super sleuth, Jimmy Kudo from 'Case Closed'?" Haru wondered.

"Yes, I am," Jimmy replied.

"The body is in there," said Yuki pointing toward the History room.

Jimmy entered and examined the body with a flashlight.

"Heart attack. There was a sudden rise in temperature and then it must have dropped quickly. I've seen a case like this before," Jimmy stated.

* * *

Later, Jimmy found that the murderer had been another teacher, Ms. Kimiko Salivkakasi. She had been wanting to get back at Mr. Takayama. He had been planning to blackmail her for some time now. She had been in the control room at the school and used temperature to get rid of him. She knew of his bad heart and used that to her best advantage and ended up in court. She was sent to prison because with Kudo in the court room, no guilty person would ever escape. She didn't even have an alibi because the security cameras had picked up everything. That's besides the fact that at the time of death, herself and Takayama had been the only ones in the building.

* * *

"Well, that was quite a night, wasn't it?" Tohru remarked the next morning. Since she went to bed the night before, she had been renewed in her sleep. She no longer had fear in her, but calmness.

"Yes, it was. Maybe we'll meet Jimmy again..." Yuki said. _Maybe one day..._ he thought.

**The End**

But wait, there's more! Disclaimers! Case Closed and Fruits Basket sadly do not belong to me :( They belong to their respected owners. Please don't sue me!


End file.
